


A Thousand Years.

by Mar_Mitchell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_Mitchell/pseuds/Mar_Mitchell
Summary: "Podría morir y esperarte una vida"No hay cosa más preciosa y misteriosa que el destino. Y no hay cosa más dolorosa e impredecible que un amor que te arrancan de los brazos…Cuatro corazones confundidos, una boda y miles de posibilidades y planes para ARRUINARLA.¿Lupin o Gionoffrio?¿Weasley o… Weasley?Disclaimer: Personajes desconocidos son de mi autoría. Todos los demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. What I Did For Love

“Vestido blanco… el ramo debe tener orquídeas… comida para la recepción… boda elegante… luna de miel…”

Palabras que zumbaban de manera molesta en sus oídos, palabras que en ese momento no tenían ningún sentido, ninguna conexión en su cerebro. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente a que se referían.  
Palabrería que se refería a una boda, claro. Pero no a cualquier boda. Esta era “la boda del año” según palabras de su futura suegra. Una señora robusta, de baja estatura y voz nasal que daban ganas de ponerle cinta adhesiva en los labios. Lo notaba cada que alguna sílaba emanaba de los gruesos labios de aquella pequeña señora (que más que señora, a ella se le asemejaba a un pequeño gnomo) y volteaba a ver a todos los presentes en la habitación. Vamos, que ni su esposo la soportaba…

-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Vicky?- preguntó aquella señora con una fea sonrisa, la cual captó la atención de Victoire. “Estas divagando” se regañó mentalmente, antes de parpadear repetidas veces y asentir con delicadeza, mientras una amplia sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.  
Dominique le lanzó una mirada cargada de rencor, la cual ignoró con la misma delicadeza y cierta majestuosidad que Victoire poseía.

Si alguien le hubiera podido leer la mente en ese momento, lo único que hubieran podido escuchar hubiera sido “Ayúdenme, no quiero estar aquí, no soporto estar aquí. Sálvenme”. Era increíble como una simple sonrisa podía camuflar todo eso ¿no?

Apenas hace unos días había estado compartiendo una deliciosa malteada con el que creía sería la persona con la que terminaría casándose y ahora… la vida le había dado una bofetada con guante blanco justo en la cara y la había dejado sin respiración.

Si, toda esa planeación era por su boda. Y la historia de cómo había llegado a esa situación era tan dramática como aquella película muggle que había visto cuando niña. “¿Cómo se llamaba? Titanic.”

Los Gionoffrio, aquella familia italiana que se había propuesto salvar el negocio familiar más “prospero” de la familia Weasley (y el cual siempre recalcaban, era ridículo) eran las personas más monótonas y aburridas que pudiera conocer. Sin embargo, claro que necesitaban el dinero.  
Según había explicado George Weasley, la familia jamás había tenido el dinero suficiente para el gran impacto que había causado “Sortilegios Weasley” en el mundo mágico. A mayor demanda, mayor era el dinero que debía gastarse en artículos, proveedores y reparaciones que eran necesarias de vez en cuando en la tienda. “Como aquella vez –recordó George- que James y Fred pensaron que era buena idea hacer enojar a Rox y ocasionaron que toda una vitrina de surtidos salta-clases se viniera abajo. ¿Saben cuánto cuesta fabricarlos?”  
Y como caídos del cielo, el señor Delacour, abuelo de Victoire, había presentado a los Gionoffrio a los Weasley-Delacour, trayendo tantas soluciones… pero tantas confusiones a su vez.  
  
El señor Gionoffrio era un hombre de estatura media y de complexión delgada, ojos pequeños pero que podían intimidarte en solo segundos y un bigote el cual era tan tupido y grande que Louis lo había imitado una vez con un plumero. La señora Gionoffrio, con su aspecto de gnomo y sus pequeños dedos cubiertos de ostentosas joyas, su llamativo collar de perlas y ese eterno gesto de petulancia.   
Y por último, Nathaniel Gionoffrio, todo lo opuesto a sus padres. Amable, agradable, interesante y, podía decirse, bastante intelectual. Un joven de mirada firme pero que de alguna manera lograba ser suave y comprensiva. De aspecto impecable todas y cada una de las veces que Vic lo había visto, el joven Nate era todo un éxito entre las niñas Weasley. Desde Lily Luna, a quien una vez le había besado la pequeña mano haciendo que la niña se sonrojara de pies a cabeza, hasta Lucy, quien se mostraba bastante interesada cada que el muchacho abría la boca.  
Nathaniel era el muchacho más educado y atractivo que Victoire había visto, y aunque su abuelo le repetía una y otra vez que no había partido mejor que él, Vic no estaba de acuerdo.  
  
Al menos para ella, había alguien que era mil veces mejor que cualquier chico que pudieran ponerle enfrente.  
Un muchacho que desde que había descubierto una foto de su padre en el desván de los Potter había adoptado el color castaño en su cabellera, un joven que podía ser tan tonto o tan serio como ella necesitara. ¿Era demasiado atrevido decir que era su alma gemela? Tal vez, pero es que Victoire así lo sentía. Lo sabía con solo pensar en él. Cada vello en su cuerpo se erizaba con solo escucharlo nombrar y era algo que no podía evitar.  
Pero ahora… ¿hacia dónde huir? ¿Qué hacer para ayudar a su familia, pero no dañarse a sí misma? ¿Qué hacer para no dañarlo a él?  
Lucy era solamente un año menor que ella, pero por alguna razón, ella había sido elegida por la familia de su futuro esposo. Y a pesar de las numerosas peleas que había oído entre la abuela Molly y sus padres, esto tenía pinta de ir viento en popa.  
  
Hacía horas que su madre y la señora Gionoffrio habían estado parloteando sobre todos los preparativos de la boda. Y aunque Victoire estaba ahí, se sentía como si fuera un artículo de decoración, pues realmente no le consultaban ninguna decisión. Ni a ella ni a Nathaniel, quien había adoptado una postura recta y de total serenidad desde que había tomado asiento en el sillón individual de la sala de los Weasley-Delacour. El muchacho se encontraba tan quieto que Victoire lo había observado por un momento, solo con el fin de verificar si el chico parpadeaba.  
  
-Creo que deberíamos hacer una cena de compromiso-inquirió de repente la señora Gionoffrio, mirando emocionada a Victoire, Dominique y Nate. Después de mirarlos detenidamente, su mirada volvió a Fleur, que le sonreía emocionada.  
-Es una idea magnífica-Fleur dirigió su mirada hacia Victoire-¿Tu qué opinas, cariño?   
Victoire volvió a asentir con su gran sonrisa, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño de su madre de manera casi imperceptible. “No estas cooperando” era lo que le decía esa mirada de pocos amigos, pero Vic decidió dirigir su mirada hacia otra dirección.  
  
Ya no quería pensar en nada más. Cualquier pensamiento la iba a dirigir a Teddy Lupin. ¿Qué caso tenía intentar entonces?  
  
-¡Eh, Vic!-escuchó exclamar a alguien que reconoció como su hermano Louis. Volteó a ver de dónde provenía su voz, y se dio cuenta que se encontraba al pie de las escalera, con un pedazo de pergamino en una mano y una pluma en la otra –No quisiera interrumpir lo que seguro es una reunión muy interesante, pero… ¿podrías ayudarme con mi tarea de Herbología?  
  
Vic asintió con ganas, y en menos de lo que se podía decir “Accio”, se levantó y llevó a su hermano de regreso a su cuarto. Ambos entraron para después cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Vic se dejó caer en la cama de su hermano y mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, Louis se dejó caer a su lado.  
-Probablemente debiste quedarte abajo con tu muy… muy adorable suegra- Lou rio con ganas, mientras recibía un golpe de parte de su hermana -¿Has notado cuanto se le mueve la papada al hablar?  
-Ni siquiera lo menciones, es asqueroso- Vic se tapó la cara con ambas manos mientras reía. Ambos disminuyeron gradualmente sus risas y mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban, una pregunta fugaz salió de los labios de la rubia -¿Tú crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?  
Louis apenas estaba acabando de reírse cuando la pregunta de su hermana lo hizo callar de golpe. Se quedó mudo. Y no porque no supiera que decirle, sino porque no sabía por dónde empezar. Colocó ambas manos en su nuca y miró al techo lleno de estrellas fluorescentes que tanto Vic como Dominique habían colocado para él cuando apenas era un niño. Con unos cuantos ajustes mágicos por parte de su padre, las estrellas aumentaban su brillo cuando él decía “Lumos” y eso siempre le había parecido maravilloso.  
-¿Recuerdas porque pusieron esas estrellas?- le preguntó a su hermana, alzando el brazo para señalarlas.  
-¿Tu ya no lo recuerdas?- preguntó Vic, ladeando la cabeza.  
-Sí que lo hago- afirmó Lou –Solo quiero saber si tú lo haces  
Vic se quedó callada por unos momentos, mirando como hipnotizada el techo del cuarto.  
-Llegaste una noche a mi cuarto… llorando. Te habías asustado con una historia de terror que habías escuchado de James. Eras tan pequeño – Vic rio levemente –Y dijiste que no podías dormir y que tu cuarto estaba muy obscuro y tenebroso. Esa noche dormiste conmigo, a pesar de que Dominique te dijo que no te quería en nuestro cuarto.  
-Dominique estaría feliz si viviera sola en esta casa- interrumpió Louis, rodando los ojos  
-Tienes mucha razón- Vic asintió riendo –Al día siguiente, quité todas esas estrellas fluorescentes del techo de mi cuarto y convencí a Dom de ayudarme a ponerlas en tu cuarto mientras ibas a practicar Quidditch con el tío Ron.  
-¿Y Dominique estuvo de acuerdo con que las quitaras?  
-No, pero me las habían regalado a mí, así que no pudo decir mucho en contra- la chica se encogió de hombros –Convencí a papá de que las hechizara para que brillaran y alumbraran tu habitación lo suficiente como para que no tuvieras tanto miedo. Y así fue. Esa noche, te dije que debías dormir en tu cuarto y que si sentías miedo, solamente debías decir “Lumos” y todo iba a estar bien. –Vic volteó a ver a su hermano, quien la miró a su vez- Al día siguiente me lo agradeciste y me diste un abrazo.  
-Me hiciste muy feliz, Vic –Louis asintió- Y creo que ese es tu problema.  
-¿De qué hablas?- Victoire alzó una ceja en señal de duda  
-Quieres hacer feliz a los demás a toda costa. Harías lo que fuera por ver feliz a tu familia, aún a costa de tu propia felicidad –Lou se incorporó parcialmente, apoyando ambos codos en la cama y mirando a su hermana de la manera más suave que pudo.  
-Es diferente, Louis. Solo eran estrellas, no es la gran cosa.  
-Claro, claro- Louis asintió –Pero te gustaban. De otra manera no las hubieras puesto en tu cuarto. Pero me amas. Y aun si tú te tienes que quedar sin nada, vas a darlo todo para que los demás sean felices. Y así no es como debería ser.  
  
El pecho de Victoire se sentía pesado, mas bien, todo su cuerpo. No sabía si llorar era lo más atinado, pero no había soltado ni un sola lagrima desde que le habían dado la noticia de su matrimonio, a pesar de la frustración que sentía  
-No estas renunciando a tu libertad, porque sé que Nathaniel no va a tratarte mal. Pero… estas renunciando a algo muchísimo más importante.  
-¿Y qué es eso más importante?- Vic se sentó de golpe en la cama, tallándose los ojos con las mangas del cárdigan color azul marino que traía puesto.

Louis se sentó junto a ella, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y soltando un suspiro.  
-A tu relación con Ted.  
Ambos cayeron en un silencio sepulcral. Victoire con numerosos pensamientos arremolinándose en su mente y Louis mirando sus tenis negros deslavados, mientras movía los pies de un lado para el otro.  
-No tenía que ser así… -murmuró Vic con tristeza- Así no es como debía acabar yo. Nate no es la persona con la que debía acabar.  
-Yo siempre creí que Teddy era el indicado para ti. Que papá te entregaría en el altar a él, no a alguien que apenas conoces –Louis se pasó una mano por el largo cabello rubio, alborotándoselo un poco- Que te vería emocionada por tu boda, no totalmente devastada.  
-Esto no… no es beneficioso solamente para la familia. También lo es para mí –Lou miró a su hermana, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Victoire siguió hablando- Si esto arregla todos los problemas financieros de la familia, también solucionaría problemas míos.   
-Victoire, eso no…  
  
La rubia se levantó suavemente y caminó hacia el escritorio de su hermano, donde encontró un pergamino totalmente detallado sobre las diferentes plantas medicinales del mundo mágico. Lo levantó y sin voltear a ver a su hermano, habló:  
-Tal vez debería empezar a aceptar que no hay nada más que pueda hacer.- dejó el pergamino en el escritorio y se recargó en el mismo –Debería volver abajo. Seguro hay otras mil cosas que debemos dejar en claro para la boda.  
Vic se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto y giró el picaporte, sin embargo no abrió la puerta.  
-Todo va a acomodarse, hermana. No ahora, tal vez no en unos meses, pero se acomodará. Y tendrás lo que tú quieres.  
Vic compuso una ligera sonrisa. Louis siempre había sido su hermanito menor, pero le sorprendía la madurez que había en su voz, en sus palabras. Volteó y lo miró por encima del hombro, sin dejar de sonreír.  
-Erin y Eddie llegan en unos días. ¿Hay algún problema si Ed se queda contigo?  
Lou negó con la cabeza, mirando a su hermana con cierta preocupación, quien asintió y abrió la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí en cuanto hubo salido.  
-Y así como tu obtendrás lo que quieres… -el rubio se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo, poniendo de nuevo ambas manos en su nuca- Dominique recibirá lo que merece…  
  



	2. Friend Or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love one another, live for each other. So, are you friend or foe?”

Potter Weasley. Weasley Granger. Weasley Jones y Delacour.  
Victoire dejó caer la pluma con la que estaba haciendo una larga lista de invitados y se estiró, soltando a su vez un largo suspiro de cansancio.  
Ya no se le ocurría a quien más invitar. La señora Gionoffrio había insistido en hacer una boda “en grande” y aunque Victoire era una de las más populares en Hogwarts, tenía una lista de amigos bastante reducida. Los únicos anotados en la lista eran los hermanos de su padre, junto a sus respectivas familias, la familia completa de su madre y su mejor amiga con su novio.

Erin Hutchins y Edward Grace eran pareja desde segundo año y a pesar de las mil diferencias que a veces solían tener, eran una pareja bastante sólida. Vic incluso solía llamar a su amiga “Erin Grace”, pues según ella, ambos estaban destinados a casarse.  
Casarse. Bodas, Vestidos de novia. Pensar que le encantaba planear ese tipo de cosas cuando era niña. Pero ahora, prefería ya no pensar en bodas en general.

Hizo la lista a un lado y se recostó sobre la mesa, justo en el momento en el que Dominique, su hermana menor, entraba en la cocina, donde ella estaba.  
Dominique fue directamente hacia el refrigerador, de donde sacó una jarra que contenía jugo de uva y vertió un poco en un vaso que sacó directamente de la alacena.

-Supongo que ya acabaste tu lista-dijo Dominique con aquel tono altanero que poseía siempre. Tomó asiento frente a Vic y jaló la lista hacia ella, leyendo detenidamente lo que había escrito mientras bebía un poco de su jugo. Alzó ambas cejas mientras sus ojos recorrían los nombres escritos por su hermana y soltó una risa burlona. Dejó la lista en la mesa y miró a su hermana: -¿Qué parte de “fiesta en grande” no entendiste?

Victoire levantó lentamente la cabeza y miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.  
Dom era bellísima. Era una de las chicas más hermosas de Beauxbatons y de toda la familia Weasley, según su abuelo Arthur. Sin embargo, todo lo que tenía de hermosa, lo tenía de altanera y orgullosa.  
Su madre Fleur siempre había cumplido sus caprichos, desde comprarle la lechuza más cara que pudieron encontrar, hasta hablar con Madame Maxime y Minerva McGonagall para que pudiera cambiarse de Hogwarts a Beauxbatons a mitad del ciclo escolar, ya que la chica decía “no sentir que sus compañeros estuvieran a su altura”. Además, era bien conocido que Beauxbatons no aceptaba a brujas de Londres, sin embargo, Fleur había hecho hasta lo imposible para que su pequeña niña estudiara ahí.  
Gracias a su educación en Beauxbatons, sus modales eran excelentes, sin embargo, su actitud para con su familia, era de lo más grosera y altanera. 

-Apenas estoy empezándola- respondió Victoire, levantándose de la silla que ocupaba para jalar la lista de regreso a su lugar. Sin embargo, Dominique tomó la lista y se levantó rápidamente, dejando a su hermana con el brazo estirado.  
-Añade 1 invitado más para el tío George. Roxanne piensa asistir con el engreído de Wood. Y dos más para tío Percy. Molly y Lucy seguro llevarán compañía.  
Vic rodó los ojos.  
-Oh bien ¿no prefieres hacer la lista tú? Al parecer estas más enterada de los preparativos que yo- Victoire se levantó y arrebató la lista de manos de la rubia menor, quien le dirigió una mirada burlona y altanera.  
-No sé porque estas tan molesta conmigo. Yo no soy la que te obliga a casarte… “Vicky”- Dominique compuso una sonrisa que más bien pareció una mueca maliciosa.   
Victoire odiaba que le dijeran así. Y no era tanto el nombre, sino que odiaba que la señora Gionoffrio la llamara así, con esos gruesos labios y horrible voz chillona.  
-Y yo no entiendo que es lo que te causa tanto gusto, Dominique- replicó Vic, dejando la lista en la mesa y apoyando una mano sobre ella. –Lo único que espero de mi familia es apoyo y tu simplemente parece que te dieron la gran noticia de que van a ejecutarme pronto.  
-Exageras en sobre manera. Vas a casarte, no es el fin del mundo. Deberías sentirte halagada de que una familia como los Gionoffrio quiera ayudarnos con los problemas económicos de la familia gracias a esa estúpida tienda.-Dominique se acercó de manera agresiva a su hermana, casi con la intención de querer empujarla con el pecho. –Deberías sentirte afortunada de tener a alguien como Nate a tu lado.  
-¿Tú te sentirías afortunada, Dominique?- los ojos de Victoire refulgieron con un brillo que Dominique jamás había visto. Ni siquiera podía distinguir que era, pero eso no la hizo retroceder.  
-Deja de hacerle creer a todos que tu vida entera es un drama, Victoire. Puedes actuar como si esta fuera tu sentencia de muerte, pero no te permito que me digas que yo soy tu verdugo.- la mirada de Dominique se desvió a la mesa, justo a la lista que Victoire protegía con la mano. Y aún con la mano de su hermana de por medio, no le impidió derramar lo que restaba de su jugo de uva, que realmente no era mucho.  
Vic quitó la mano rápidamente al sentir que el chorro tocaba su mano, emitiendo un quejido leve y sacudiendo la mano hacia el piso.  
-Vuelve a hacerla, porque esa lista no sirve para nada- exclamó Dominique, dejado el vaso en la mesa y dando media vuelta con dirección a la entrada de la cocina. Empezó a caminar, mientras pronunciaba su última frase: - Y quítale un invitado a los Potter. No lo querrás ahí presente.  
La mirada de Victoire aterrizó en la lista y notó que la tinta se estaba corriendo.  
Y por alguna razón, el 6 que había marcado al lado del apellido Potter, ahora parecía un 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiissss  
> Regresé con otro capítulo, cortito pero conciso jeje.  
> Ya se acerca lo bueno, espero que estén tan enganchados con esta historia como lo estoy yo jajaja.  
> Les comento que también estoy en Fanfiction, entonces si también andan por allá, pasense por la historia.  
> Gracias y disfruten!  
> Ff: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13540464/1/A-Thousand-Years

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!   
> Volví hace poco al mundo de los fanfics (porque cuarentena lol) y decidí empezar a subir esta historia que tenía guardada hace mucho. Espero les agrade.  
> ¡Disfruten!  
> -Mar


End file.
